The structure and installation method of disk brakes commonly seen in the market are shown in FIG. 1. Such a disk brake mainly comprises a static iron core (1); a spring (3) and a coil assembly (2) in the static iron core (1); a dynamic iron core assembly including a dynamic iron core (8), a dynamic disk (8a), first and second friction rotors (4, 4a) designed to fit with the dynamic iron core (8) and the dynamic disk (8a) and mounted on a main shaft (9) of the traction machine; a set of connecting bolts (6) designed to mount the dynamic iron core assembly to an installation end face (10) of the traction machine; a set of spacers (7) arranged at certain spacing on the dynamic iron core assembly and designed to fit with the connecting bolts (6); and a damping mechanism arranged on the dynamic iron core assembly, wherein the damping mechanism comprises a set of cushion pads (5), which are evenly distributed on the dynamic iron core (8) of the dynamic iron core assembly between opposite surfaces of the dynamic and static iron cores (8, 1), and are designed to provide cushion and noise reduction functions when the dynamic iron core (8) of the dynamic iron core assembly impacts the surface of the static iron core (1). When the coil in the coil assembly (2) is not in charged state, the spring (3) presses the dynamic iron core (8), the dynamic iron core (8) and the dynamic disk (8a) hold the first friction rotor (4), and the dynamic disk (8a) and the installation end face (10) of the traction machine hold the second friction rotor (4a), to form friction force. The first and second friction rotors (4, 4a) are fitted to the main shaft (9) of the traction machine via a spline, respectively, and therefore deliver braking effect. When the coil in the coil assembly (2) is charged, a magnetic loop is formed between the static iron core (1), the dynamic iron core (8), and the air gap between the static iron core (1) and the dynamic iron core (8), and electromagnetic force is produced; the electromagnetic force overrides the spring force of the spring (3) and forces the static iron core (1) to pick up the dynamic iron core (8), and the air gap between the static iron core (1) and the dynamic iron core (8) transfer to the sides of the first and second friction rotors (4, 4a), so that the first and second friction rotors (4, 4a) rotate with the main shaft (9) of the traction machine. In the structure described above, the set of cushion pads (5) is used as a damping mechanism to deliver cushion and noise reduction functions when the dynamic and static iron cores (8, 1) pick up each other. The cushion pads (5) are directly mounted on the dynamic iron core (8), and the damping height (the clearance between the static iron core (1) and the dynamic iron core (8) in closed position) cannot be adjusted and will cause problems in actual installation and operation process. First, because the damping height cannot be adjusted, it is difficult to control; if the damping height is too small, the noise reduction effect will be poor; if the damping height is too great, some electromagnetic force will be wasted and the efficiency will be compromised, and the coil release voltage will be increased. Second, the thickness of the cushion pads (5) is difficult to control during the machining process, and the machining difficulty will be increased; moreover, the cushion pads (5) are usually made of a plastic or rubber material, which has a relatively short service life. When the design service life of the cushion pads (5) is reached, the cushion pads (5) will be thinner due to abrasion, and therefore the noise will be increased; in that case, the cushion pads (5) must be replaced which results in inconvenient maintenance.
A magnetic brake having damping elements with variable elastic coefficient was disclosed in China Patent Authorization Publication No. CN1299022C. In that technical scheme, two sets of damping elements are used as the damping mechanism; the two sets of damping elements are separate from each other, and have to be adjusted separately; therefore, the operation is inconvenient, and the damping heights of the two damping elements are inconsistent after adjustment.